Mistake
by Allinas
Summary: Era para ter sido apenas uma festa normal e divertida, mas Paige comete um grande engano justamente com a maior de suas inimizades. O que vai acontecer depois, já que eles - e toda a escola - não conseguem ignorar o que aconteceu?
1. Capítulo 1 - Engano

Capítulo 1 - Engano

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

Rony marchava atrás de mim, furioso. Ainda fez questão de empurrar a porta da Mulher Gorda ao passar, como se dissesse que eu tinha feito uma coisa tão errada quanto matar Merlin.

\- Você acha que eu queria fazer isso? Por vontade própria? Por favor, Rony.

Joguei-me na poltrona vermelha em frente à lareira, deixando meu corpo cair como se não tivesse ossos. Aproveitei para tirar rapidamente os sapatos de salto, com os quais já estava mancando havia horas e imaginava que não me deixariam andar normalmente no dia seguinte.

\- Não interessa, - urrou Rony, vermelho, praticamente puxando os cabelos. - você devia ter mais cuidado!

\- Você pode, por favor, parar de gritar? – reclamei, séria. Minha cabeça já latejava desde o maldito acontecido, mas, com Rony gritando, parecia que todas as vozes que eu conhecia guinchavam dentro do meu ouvido. – Já não basta você estar berrando para as pessoas que passam por aqui, ainda quer fazer o mesmo com as que estão dormindo?

Rony ainda fez menção de gritar mais uma vez, mas foi impedido por Harry.

\- É, já chega Rony. – disse ele, paciente, enquanto o ruivo se calava. Mesmo assim, ele ainda me olhou com seus profundos olhos verdes. – Mas, Paige, você devia mesmo ter prestado atenção.

\- Ta, ta. – aceitei, impaciente, cruzando os braços. – Eu já sei. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Sair perguntando o nome de cada um?

Harry suspirou, como se pudesse me entender por um momento. Embora ele tivesse sua parte severa, não julgava em vão. De qualquer maneira, tampei os olhos com as mãos e me limitei a abaixar a cabeça, na tentativa infantil de tentar me esconder dos olhares severos e reprovadores.

Ficamos em silêncio durante o que parecia uma eternidade, mas que eu acredito que tenha sido menos de 10 segundos. Minha cabeça ainda rodava quando eu ouvi o barulho de alguém se levantando e indo até mim, e rapidamente me apressei a adivinhar qual teria sido a punição escolhida pelo o que tinha feito.

\- Vamos Paige. – disse Hermione, fraternalmente, afagando meu ombro abaixado. – Já está tarde.

Hermione costumava apoiar os outros, não importasse o que tivesse acontecido desde que não fosse nossa culpa, embora eu realmente tivesse alguma. Mesmo assim, obedeci ao seu chamado. Levantei-me e peguei os sapatos jogados no tapete, lançando rápidos olhares para os meninos, como se dissesse "boa noite".

Já estava no fim da escada em espiral para os nossos quartos quando Hermione, atrás de mim, se virou para a lareira da sala comunal.

\- E vocês dois, - disse ela para Harry e Rony, lá embaixo. – nenhuma palavra sobre isso.

Entrei no quarto e logo tirei o vestido cor de vinho que usava. Tinha certeza de que ele ainda mantinha o cheiro que me enlouquecia, então a única coisa que fiz foi jogá-lo de qualquer jeito na mala e rezar para que ele fosse engolido por algumas roupas surradas.

Hermione chegou a perguntar se eu queria conversar, mas, temendo meu estado, disse que não. E assim como Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, nossas companheiras-fofoqueiras de quarto (que eu esperava que não soubessem do acontecido), ela foi para a cama.

Rumei para o banheiro no fundo do quarto apenas de camisola. Entrei no cômodo branco e fui em direção à pia, do lado esquerdo, certa de que veria meu rosto no de uma alcoólatra maluca.

E foi quase isso. Ao me olhar no espelho brilhante, minha pele branca quase sumia perto do mármore, meus olhos verdes rodavam nas órbitas devido ao efeito do álcool, e os cabelos escuros, compridos e bagunçados iam para todas as direções.

Liguei a torneira prateada em forma de leão, mergulhando as mãos em forma de cuia na água fria. Joguei-a toda em meio rosto, deixando que a temperatura abaixo do que me era agradável devolvesse meu estado normal para que eu refletisse sobre o que tinha feito.

Eu ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro...

As aulas do meu último ano em Hogwarts tinham começado há pouco tempo. Estávamos em outubro, e como era tradição a escola organizava uma grande festa Halloween para o dia 31. Eu estava suficientemente empolgada. Rolava boatos de que Dumbledore havia convidado As Esquisitonas para tocarem, além da bela mesa de comida e bebidas com significativo teor alcoólico para os maiores de idade, como eu.

Na noite da festa, a decoração do Salão Principal estava um tanto diferente do normal. Seu teto brilhava nas mais variadas cores que piscavam e mudavam, o que Hermione dissera ser comum nas festas de adolescentes trouxas. As Esquisitonas, como haviam dito, estavam tocando em cima de um palco no fundo da sala, cercadas por uma série de fãs animados. A mesa com comida estava disposta do lado direito do Salão, e apresentava postas com frango assado, batatas coradas e outros tantos pratos que eram capazes de matar a fome de alguém em segundos. No canto isolado, perto da porta, estava um balcão coberto de bebidas e taças, e que logo atraiu muitos meninos. A decoração era cheia de teias de aranha, velas derretendo e parecia que os fantasmas estavam circulando mais do que o normal, mas nada disso mudou o fato de que a festa estava incrível.

Eu, Rony, Harry e Hermione nos sentamos em uma das várias mesas com toalhas laranjas e roxas colocadas perto das paredes, e permanecemos lá por um bom tempo. Harry e Rony saiam de vez em quando para pegar um pouco de Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto eu tomava altas doses de bebidas e conversava embriagadamente com Hermione sobre coisas que eu nem lembro realmente de ter acontecido.

Mais para o meio da festa, me atrevi a dançar. Lembro-me de puxar Rony comigo para incentivá-lo a chamar Hermione, mas, pelo o que lembro, ele tinha dito que iria buscar mais cerveja. Depois disso, não o vi mais na pista. Provavelmente, ele devia ter voltado para a mesa, com medo de mim, e eu fiquei com pena de ir buscá-lo de novo.

Fui para o jardim da frente no meio da madrugada. O som no Salão Principal já estourava os meus ouvidos, os sapatos de salto não me deixavam caminhar, e a quantidade de álcool que tinha bebido tinha total controle sobre mim.

Fiquei encostada em um canto escuro da parede isolada do pátio, esperando que tudo que rodava em minha cabeça parasse. Depois de 10 minutos, o frio e o estado que não melhorava já estavam me fazendo desistir e subir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Mas, ao ouvir passos no meio da escuridão, eu pensei melhor.

\- Você por aqui?

A voz da pessoa vinha exatamente da minha frente, mas eu estava tonta demais para reconhecê-la, assim como seu rosto. Contudo, o tom grave e tipo físico me indicavam que era um homem.

E, não sei malditamente o por que, jurei que ele era Kevin Entwhistle.

Kevin era um aluno do sétimo ano da Corvinal, que fazia aula de Herbologia comigo naquele ano. Tinha a pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos e olhos caramelos. Desde meu primeiro ano eu tinha uma queda muito forte por ele, assim como muitas garotas pelo fato de ele ser o apanhador do time de Quadribol da sua casa. E, naquela noite, eu podia afirmar para qualquer um e com toda a certeza de que era ele.

\- Não esperava te encontrar nesse estado. – disse Kevin, e eu não reconheci que tom sua voz levava.

Nisso, eu ri. E admito que talvez tenha sido um pouco demais.

\- E eu não esperava nem te encontrar. – respondi, cambaleando. – Mas olha que sorte a minha.

A bebida fazia a sinceridade pulava pra fora da minha boca, e Kevin soltou uma risadinha.

\- Parece que alguém passou dos limites, não é mesmo? – podia jurar que sua voz estava meio desdenhosa.

\- Um pouco, provavelmente. – eu assumi, tentando fazer meus olhos focarem. – Mas talvez isso me faça ter coragem de dizer coisas que gostaria de falar há muito tempo.

\- Como disse?

\- Sabe, eu sempre te achei muito bonitinho, e tamb...

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais bobagens eu senti meu estômago pular. Tampei a boca com as mãos e suspirei, com medo de que tudo o que tinha comido e bebido voltasse para o lugar de onde tinha vindo. A última coisa do mundo que eu queria era que Kevin presenciasse aquilo, e então tive a decência de tentar ir embora.

\- Uhn... pensando bem, eu adoraria ficar um pouco mais aqui. – comecei a dizer, caminhando bamba para frente. – Mas eu disse que eu não ia demorar e meus amigos devem estar me procurand...

Não consegui terminar a frase. O salto que entortava meus pés tinha entrado na fenda do chão de pedra e não tinha saído. Ao dar um passo em falso, meu corpo perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que ainda tinha e tombou a caminho do chão.

Kevin, felizmente, foi mais ágil. Ele se virou a tempo de me ver tropeçando e se colocou na minha frente, segurando-me nos braços antes que eu encontrasse o solo. Me apoiei em seu corpo para me por de pé novamente, sentindo um refrescante perfume que lembrava gel de cabelo. O cheiro, que surpreendentemente era melhor do que eu pensava, me paralisou naquele momento.

Meus olhos se voltaram para o seu rosto, a centímetros do meu, enquanto eu aproveitava cada segundo para ficar junto dele. Afinal, ele era lindo, e eu era apaixonada por ele. O pulo em meu estômago tinha parado, dando lugar a pulsação forte de meu coração.

Eu não podia perder aquela chance.

E, então, eu o beijei.

Kevin não reagiu. Continuou parado segurando um de meus braços, enquanto o outro pousava carinhosamente em seu rosto. Demorou poucos milésimos para eu me arrepender da iniciativa que tomei – afinal, como eu pensei que aquilo era uma boa investida? Certamente eu seria motivo de piada no dia seguinte, a pobre coitada que achou que tinha chance com Entwhistle. Os segundo foram uma eternidade, onde fiquei pensando no que diria quando enfim o soltasse.

Contudo, ele finalmente retribuiu. Seus lábios finos e quentes pareciam um pouco receosos a medida se misturavam com os meus, como se deliberassem se estavam fazendo o certo. Não demorou para ele notar que sim, de forma que percebi seu rosto formar um sorriso malicioso.

Meus braços entrelaçaram seu pescoço, puxando-o para a parede logo atrás de mim. Ele aceitou, segurando meu corpo com força, talvez por que estivesse gostando ou talvez por que sabia que eu iria cair se não tivesse seu apoio.

Naquele cantinho escuro, o que no inicio estava gentil e calmo se tornou rápido e ardente. O beijo de Kevin estava ávido e intenso, e ele mordiscava meus lábios de uma forma absurdamente excitante e cheia de desejo. Ele desceu a boca para meu pescoço, sua língua acariciando minha pele, enquanto eu puxava com força seus cabelos e suspirava em seu ouvido. Isso parecia deixa-lo mais animado, já que ele pressionava o corpo contra o meu com uma força tamanha que eu era capaz de sentir um volume em suas calças que com certeza não era de um cinto. Minhas unhas cravaram suas costas quando ele passou a mão esquerda por minha coxa e fez questão de apertar com força meu traseiro, enquanto a outra mão puxava minha cintura para si como se quisesse que nossos corpos se tornassem um só. Seu hálito de menta me hipnotizava de tal forma que eu já ponderava sobre ir para algum outro canto do castelo, fazendo o que poderia ter sido a maior besteira da minha vida, mas o que aconteceu acabou com todas as chances.

\- Lumus!

Uma luz forte veio diretamente em nossos rostos, fazendo Kevin pular surpreso para o lado, longe de mim. Forçando os olhos e fugindo da direção da luz, olhei para a pessoa atrás da varinha.

\- Harry, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, meio tonta.

\- O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui? – ele estava incrédulo. - O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? E _com ele_?

Sua voz tremia com o que parecia ser um misto de raiva e decepção. Olhei-o sem entender, e então ele sinalizou com a cabeça para o lugar onde Kevin estava.

Quando o olhei, tendo a visão clara pela luminosidade da varinha, meu coração acelerou de desespero e senti que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Seus cabelos não eram castanhos.

Os olhos não eram caramelos.

A pele não era bronzeada.

Não era Kevin. Era Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco era o tipo de garoto mimado que me dava náuseas. Ele era imaturo, exibido e preconceituoso. Arrumava motivo para implicar com qualquer pessoa, mas Hermione, Rony, Harry e eu éramos os principais alvos de seus ataques. Essa sua personalidade infantil já me fazia não gostar dele desde o primeiro dia em que o vi, e em todos os nossos anos escolares não trocamos nada que não fossem xingamentos.

Contudo era ele que estava ali, do meu lado, com o cabelo completamente despenteado, as roupas amarrotadas e a região do maxilar vermelha. Seu olhar tinha raiva, desprezo, confusão, medo, e talvez outros tantos sentimentos que eu não tive tempo de decifrar – pois foi naquele segundo que percebi que tinha ficado com ele.

O impulso de sair correndo foi instantâneo. Mesmo com os pés doendo e os sapatos escorregando, não cheguei a cair. Harry apagou a varinha e correu gritando meu nome pelo pátio escuro, enquanto eu desejava profundamente me afundar em minha cama e acordar de um pesadelo 5 minutos depois. Com os olhos marejados de vergonha e repulsa, passei de cabeça baixa por Rony e Hermione, que esperavam ansiosos na frente do Salão Principal. Os dois dispararam atrás de Harry quando perceberam que ele me seguia, correndo desesperada, pelas escadas.

\- Harry, Paige, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, aflita, enquanto eu chegava ao sétimo andar bufando de cansaço.

Eu suspirei, e, com todo o ódio no coração, revelei de uma vez.

\- Eu fiquei com Draco Malfoy.

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Limite

Capítulo 2 - Limite

Acordei na manhã de sábado com a cabeça doendo de tal forma que parecia que alguém a espremia com as mãos, carregando toda a culpa, vergonha e ódio pela noite anterior.

Hermione não estava no quarto, então imaginei que ela deveria ter descido com os meninos para tomar café ou ir decidir o que fariam comigo: fingir que nada tinha acontecido ou me enfeitiçar.

Tomei um banho gelado para tentar fazer com que minha dor de cabeça parasse, mas ele só me serviu para lembrar a consequência principal da minha bebedeira: Draco. Eu imaginava que naquela altura ele já havia espalhado o acontecido para a escola inteira. É claro que ele iria manipular toda a história de tal forma que pudesse me chamar de todos os nomes depreciativos possíveis, me fazendo ficar constrangida para onde eu fosse.

Não lembro quantas vezes bati os punhos na parede. Esfreguei-me incontáveis vezes com o sabão, para que nenhum rastro do perfume de gel de cabelo ficasse entranhado em meu corpo. Vesti uma calça jeans, uma camisa simples e um casaco de couro. Procurei um tênis mais confortável que o normal porque meus pés ainda doíam do salto da noite anterior. Sequei os cabelos com um toque da varinha e desci as escadas.

Tudo parecia anormalmente normal. Na sala comunal da Grifinória, ninguém olhou de esguelha para mim. Apenas Dino Thomas perguntou como eu estava, e quando eu perguntei, preocupada, o por que, ele disse que eu tinha levado um tombo feio dançando com ele na noite anterior. Mesmo que eu não lembrasse e tivesse dito que estava bem, isso explicava a pontada de dor nas costas que senti ao acordar.

Descendo as escadas para o Salão Principal, os alunos que passavam por mim também não agiram de maneira diferente. Estava começando a acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem. Talvez Draco não tivesse falado nada para não manchar sua tão amada reputação, e para mim isso não podia ser melhor.

Entrei no Salão Principal com um enorme sorriso, decida a esquecer tudo da noite passada e nunca mais olhar na cara de Malfoy novamente. Localizei Hermione no fim da mesa da Grifinória, e me encaminhava para meu lugar habitual a seu lado quando meu nome ecoou pelas paredes.

\- ROGERS!

Olhei em volta. Na mesa da Sonserina, a minha esquerda, Draco Malfoy se levantara de seu lugar e apontava para mim. Seu sorriso desdenhoso revelava que ele estava aprontando algo, e todo o Salão baixou a voz para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ele abaixou a mão e sorriu.

\- Você por aqui?

A mesa da Sonserina caiu em altas gargalhadas, enquanto os alunos de Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória se entreolharam. Ninguém parecia entender o que tinha se passado, mas tenho certeza de que vi o rosto de Harry com certa preocupação.

\- Anda - disse Draco, desdenhosamente. - venha, Rogers. Essa é a parte em que você me beija.

Os sonserinos já rolavam pelo chão a essa altura, mas o resto continuava sem entender. E isso pelo visto irritou muita gente, que, não se sentindo parte da piada, voltaram a suas respectivas conversas. Aproveitei a deixa para ignorar os risinhos e tornar a caminhar enfim para o meu lugar.

\- Ah, eu não contei para vocês. – disse Draco, e seu senti o peso de seu olhar em minha nunca, enquanto os olhos de todos se voltavam novamente para ele. – Alguns de vocês devem ter procurado a pobre Paige ontem à noite. – sua voz era teatral, e eu sabia que isso era para Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Sabem onde ela estava? Lá fora no jardim. E sabem o que ela estava fazendo?

Murmúrios percorreram o salão. Alguns meninos davam risadinhas e percorriam com olhos meu corpo de cima a baixo, pensando coisas tão obscenas quanto eu seria realmente capaz de fazer no jardim da escola.

\- Nem tanto sabem, mas foi por pouco. – ele comentou para as risadinhas masculinas. – _Muito_ pouco. – Draco fez questão de enfatizar essa parte, e senti um nojo crescente que nunca tinha sentido na vida. Ele continuou - Ela estava me beijando.

No mesmo segundo vi Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil se virando para fofocar, enquanto vários outros grupinhos faziam o mesmo. Alguns riam, outros olhavam com nojo, e outros nem podiam acreditar. Aquilo estava se tornando o meu pior pesadelo e era muito pior do que eu pensava que poderia ser. Mas eu tinha certeza que a principal coisa que Malfoy queria com aquela cena era me tirar do sério, e se dependesse de mim eu não iria dar essa vitória a ele.

\- E não foi um beijo rapidinho não. – ele continuava a zombar – Foi bem... como posso dizer... picante.

A turma da Sonserina riu outra vez. Eu fechei os punhos com força, as unhas entrando na palma da mão, mas continuava firme em meu caminho até a mesa que mais parecia uma peregrinação.

\- Sabem, o que vocês sempre viram nos corredores onde ela implicava comigo não é verdade. – Draco sacudia a mão, como se recitasse poesia. – Mas, a verdade... é que ela me ama.

Meus dentes trincaram ao ouvir aquilo. Ele podia dizer qualquer coisa, inventar qualquer mentira, menos me insultar ao dizer que eu seria capaz de me apaixonar por alguém como... ele. Tirei rapidamente a varinha do bolso do jeans e apontei para um prato fundo de mingau de um garotinho do primeiro ano.

\- Uediuósi!

Virei a varinha para Draco, que arregalou os olhos. O material pastoso o atingiu no rosto em um segundo, e logo começou a escorrer e empapar-lhe as vestes.

O Salão inteiro começou a gargalhar, exceto os sonserinos que esperavam de Malfoy algum tipo de reação. Apesar disso, a expressão de seu rosto passou de raiva para um sorriso malicioso enquanto ele olhava fixamente para a porta de entrada. Quando segui seu olhar, vi quem estava parado ali.

Severo Snape era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e também diretor da Sonsera. Não importasse qual fosse a situação, ele sempre dava a vantagem e a razão para sua própria casa. Os alunos tornaram a ficar em silêncio observando o que certamente o que iria acontecer.

Snape me encarou com os olhos negros, emoldurados pelos cabelos pretos e oleosos. Ele olhou para Draco, que, todo sujo, fazia cara de inocente, e depois para mim, de varinha na mão e cuja raiva deixava meu rosto mais vermelho que os cabelos de Rony.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?

Draco choramingou fingidamente.

\- Ela tacou um prato de mingau em mim, professor.

\- Professor Snape, por fa...

\- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Na próxima Rogers, você leva uma detenção.

Mesmo que grande parte da Grifinória protestasse, Snape apenas deu meia volta com sua capa esvoaçante e saiu para o saguão de entrada, sem ouvir nenhuma reclamação.

Imaginando que ele já deveria estar suficientemente distante, as pessoas tornaram a conversar em um turbilhão de palavras. Pansy Parkinson, aluna do sétimo ano da Sonserina, ajudava Draco a limpar o rosto cheio de mingau, os dois me fuzilando com os olhos cheios de desprezo. Mesmo sabemos que vários outros olhares curiosos me seguiam, finalmente sentei à mesa entre Harry e Hermione e comecei a mastigar um pedaço de pão.

\- Isso foi real? – Gina Weasley apareceu do outro lado da mesa, com uma cara de assombro. – Quero dizer, você realmente ficou com o Malfoy?

\- Bem... é – sussurrei, meio constrangida e meio frustrada, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir. Não adiantou muito, já que o rosto de Gina mostrou mais espanto do que deveria, e várias pessoas que me observavam de esguelha provavelmente entenderam a mensagem. – Mas foi um engano! – me apressei a explicar – eu... eu acho que bebi demais, estava escuro... E, ah, eu achei que fosse o Kevin Entwhistle.

Ouvi Parvati, que era capaz de identificar uma fofoca grande em segundos, dar um risinho antes de se virar para conversar com Lilá. Meu rosto ficou quente de vergonha, e só o que eu queria era me cobrir com as vestes e sumir dali.

\- Ah Paige, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Hermione, com um cuidado carinhoso. – Daqui há uma semana ninguém mais vai lembrar dessa história.

Rony sacudiu um "não" com a cabeça silenciosamente, mas quis terminar meu café acreditando em Hermione e fazendo todas as forças possíveis para deixar toda aquela noite de lado.

Infelizmente eu não conseguia.

Na semana que se seguiu, não houve nenhum lugar que eu passasse por alguém da Sonserina que não houvesse alguma reação. Os meninos me olhavam de cima a baixo fazendo piadinhas e caras grotescas, e eu chegava a passar mal de ódio só de pensar nos detalhes que Draco contou sobre o que fizemos – e pensar que algum deles podia ser verdade só me deixava pior. As meninas, por sua vez, quando não riam feito hienas, me olhavam de forma cínica e com nojo. Pansy Parkinson, de quem eu suspeitava que nutria um amor secreto por Draco, passou por mim duas ou três vezes falando coisas como "aquela oferecida nojenta". Felizmente, Harry, Rony e Hermione nem tocavam nesse assunto, e por vezes tentavam me distrair quando percebiam que eu tinha ouvido algo que iria me fazer mal.

Os primeiros dias foram os piores de todos. Me sentia como um bicho que as pessoas tentavam atiçar na expectava que eu reagisse – o que de fato aconteceu quando Malfoy passou rindo ao meu lado com Crabbe e Goyle ("O que tem tanta graça? Crabbe lhe contou que quando nasceu a mãe dele o confundiu com um bebê trasgo?"). Rony riu bastante da minha ousadia, mas Hermione me arrastou da fúria dos meninos dizendo que eu tinha sido muito imprudente.

Depois, eu achei que o melhor método de mostrar que eu não estava me afetando era ignorar. Fingia que não estava ouvindo todos xingamentos e nem as piadas, mas de noite eu ficava pensando por quanto tempo essa tortura ainda ia durar. Os alunos das outras casas certamente tinham coisas melhores para fazer e esqueceram o acontecido no dia seguinte, mas a Sonserina tinha decidido me usar como motivos de chacota durante provavelmente o resto do ano letivo.

Justamente por isso, as aulas que eu tinha com os sonserinos eram um teste de paciência. Sempre procurava chegar o mais cedo que podia, conseguindo pegar os lugares vazios mais distantes de Draco e sua turma. E por falar em Draco, quando ele não estava de deboche estava sempre se insinuando das formas mais horríveis possíveis: me chamando para seu colo enquanto batia a palma na coxa ou apertando os lábios quando me via. Para piorar, uma das aulas que eu tinha com ele era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde não podia nem xingá-lo com medo de Snape tirar mais pontos da Grifinória.

Mas quando duas semanas se passaram e nada mudou, eu já estava perdendo a cabeça. McGonagall tinha dedicado 30 minutos da aula para falar mais uma vez da importância dos N.I.E.M.s, que faríamos na primeira semana de Junho, e aquilo por si só já tinha me deixado bastante ansiosa. Conquistei – e essa é a palavra, porque foi um grande esforço para uma aluna mediana como eu - 8 N.O.M.s no meu quinto ano. Fiquei com um "Ótimo" em Feitiços e em DCAT - que foi de longe a matéria para a qual mais me dediquei, pois sabia que Snape não iria aceitar nenhum aluno em sua turma com uma nota menor que isso. Em "Excede expectativas" estavam Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia, Poções e Transfiguração. Já em "Aceitável", a última nota de aprovação, eu consegui passar em Runas Antigas e História da Magia. Reprovei apenas em Astronomia, com um terrível "Deplorável", que só serviu para me lembrar como eu era péssima para coisas que envolvessem planetas e estrelas.

Assim que recebi minhas notas no penúltimo verão decidi que, mesmo tendo nota para continuar História da Magia e Runas Antigas, iria desistir das duas. A primeira porque era entediante e eu já havia aprendido o suficiente, e a segunda porque, embora fosse muito interessante, eu queria me aprofundar em algo útil para meu futuro e esse não era o caso. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas também entrava na lista de abandonadas. Desde o incidente com o Malfoy no terceiro ano (meu sangue ferveu ao lembrar disso) a aula de Hagrid tinha se tornado monótona e nada interessante. Assim, ainda que tivesse apenas 5 matérias para cursar, eu estava boiando em ansiedade e nervosismo quando sai da aula a caminho do almoço, sabendo que logo logo eu teria que começar estudos pesados.

Vai ver o meu estado de espírito foi em parte o grande culpado. Eu estava sozinha no saguão de entrada a espera de Hermione, que havia subido para guardar o material já que teríamos um tempo livre depois do almoço. Foi quando Draco passou a caminho das masmorras, em um raro momento desacompanhado. Obviamente ele não pode perder a chance de me insultar quando eu estava tão quieta e indefesa, então abriu aquele sorriso malicioso assim que me viu.

\- A sangue ruim, o pobretão e o cicatriz decidiram finalmente parar de falar com você foi? – ele riu de uma forma arrogante. – Acho que eles não puderam aguentar o fato do que aconteceu.

Senti como se alguém tivesse xingado minha mãe. Eu já não estava num bom humor, e não precisava das brincadeirinhas de Draco para me colocarem ainda mais para baixo. Senti a minha têmpora saltitar e prendi a respiração enquanto avancei para cima dele, empurrando-o contra a parede que descia para os corredores de pedra. Geralmente Malfoy se tornava comicamente medroso quando alguém o enfrentava ou quando ele sabia que Crabbe e Goyle não podiam defende-lo. Achei que essa fosse uma das situações onde ele iria choramingar de medo, mas quando ele se viu com as costas na parede, eu a menos de um metro a sua frente e segurando com força seus ombros, ele deu novamente seu sorriso dissimulado.

\- Ora, parece que você gosta mesmo de fazer as coisas na parede não é Rogers?

Se pudesse sair fogo das minhas ventas e fumaça para os meus ouvidos esse seria um momento oportuno.

\- Cala a boca! – eu gritei, sentindo meu rosto passar do branco para o vermelho - Cala. A droga. Da sua maldita. Boca. – eu apertava os ombros de Draco com mais força a cada frase, sacudindo-os enquanto via os olhos do menino se fecharem e ele lamuriar de medo.

Quando senti que ele já estava amedrontado o suficiente eu tirei a mãos dos seus ombros, ouvindo-o gemer como um ratinho encurralado.

\- Você só banca o corajoso quando tem alguém pra te defender não é mesmo? Deplorável.

Já tinha até me virado quando Malfoy abriu um pouquinho os olhos e percebeu que eu já não o encurralava mais.

\- _Deplorável_. – ele fez voz de falsete. Eu congelei onde estava, ele realmente não tinha noção da raiva que corria em minhas veias. Ele continuou – _Cala a droga da sua maldita boca._ Mas você gostou muito da minha boca naquele di...

PÁ

Minha mão tremia quando eu vi o que tinha feito. Reuni toda a força que podia na palma da mão e acertei um tapa em Draco bem no meio de sua bochecha branca. Ele cambaleou e piscava os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um trauma. Acho que teria corrido para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina se eu não tivesse colocado o braço em seu caminho.

\- Por que está fazendo tudo isso? – minha voz estava trêmula, meus olhos lacrimejavam. – Você acha que eu queria ficar mesmo com você? Foi só um engano idiota! Eu queria ficar com o Kevin Entwhistle, mas você apareceu, estava escuro e eu acabei me confun...

Parei de falar quando ouvi vários risinhos e cochichos a minha volta. Estava tão imersa no bate boca com Draco que não reparei na dúzia de pessoas que saiam do Salão Principal e pararam para olhar nossa discussão. Uma delas era Pansy Parkinson, que parecia petrificada e presa ao chão ao ver a marca de minha mão no rosto do garoto. Do lado dela, sorrindo meio sem graça, estava Kevin Entwhistle.

O verdadeiro Kevin Entwhistle certamente não esperava ouvir uma declaração daquela forma. Mas ele não parecia encabulado nem nada do tipo, talvez porque tivesse acostumado com tantas outras meninas suspirando por ele. Na verdade, ele olhava para mim como se quisesse me consolar por estar passando por aquela situação, e parecia até que estava achando engraçado o fato de existir mais alguém interessada nele.

Já Draco, que tinha o rosto ruborizado de vergonha por tanta gente o ver naquela situação, pareceu ter tido um acesso ao finalmente entender que meu alvo romântico nunca tinha sido ele. Ele encarou meu rosto vermelho, olhou rapidamente para Kevin e empurrou meu braço, saindo em disparada para as masmorras enquanto choramingava algo como "você vai ver só".

Hermione chegou a tempo de perceber o que tinha acontecido e me arrastou para os jardins, onde eu desabei no choro. O que eu sentia não era exatamente tristeza ou mágoa, mas sim uma grande indignação. Era como se eu soubesse que aquilo nunca ia terminar, e a minha falta de controle ao dar um tapa em Draco certamente iam levar à consequências muito piores. Harry e Rony chegaram logo, e o ruivo deu o sério palpite de que eu deveria ter transfigurado Draco em uma barata e pisado em cima. Hermione ficou indignada quando lhe contei a história toda, aos soluços, e ficou bom tempo afagando meu ombro e dizendo que Malfoy não valia nem os sapos de chocolate que comia.

Mal prestei atenção na aula de Herbologia que tivemos na hora seguinte. Ainda estava tão chateada que não estava atenta o suficiente para retirar as vagens de uma planta cheia de tentáculos, que acabou agarrando um de meus braços e abrindo um feio arranhão. Kevin Entwhistle, que fazia as aulas N.I.E.M.s de Herbologia também, aproveitou que tinha um corte similar ao meu na mão para puxar assunto do outro lado da mesa de vasos.

\- Nervosinhos esses bichos não? – ele sorria amigavelmente.

Talvez eu estivesse mais entusiasmada para conversar com ele se não tivesse tão apática. Só inspirei profundamente para esconder a cara de choro e tentei dar um sorriso simpático.

\- É, é mesmo.

Kevin olhou rapidamente para os lados, como se checasse se alguém nos observava, e então continuou.

\- Uhn, escuta Paige... é Paige não é? – não fazia ideia de como ele sabia meu nome, mas confirmei com a cabeça. – Eu vi o que aconteceu hoje com o Malfoy no saguão...

\- Ah – eu olhei para cima para evitar que as lágrimas se formassem. Era realmente só o que faltava. – Aquilo.

Kevin fez uma cara sem graça, mas para minha surpresa ele contornou a mesa e parou do meu lado, puxando uma nova planta para si.

\- Olha, ele é um idiota. É bem estúpido da parte dele ele dizer essas coisas para você. – eu sorri discretamente. – É obvio que você, e acho que nem ninguém, ficaria com ele porque quer. E eu ouvi... quero dizer, eu vi na hora que aconteceu... você dizendo que achou que fosse eu.

A informação veio de uma forma que eu não esperava, e eu acabei deixando a pá de jardinagem cair no chão com um estrépito.

\- É – eu suspirei. - Foi isso mesmo. Mas, de verdade, esse assunto está me deixando muito mal nos últimos dias. Se não se importa, eu não quero falar sobre ele. Foi muito idiota da minha parte...

\- Não acho. – Kevin sorriu. – Todo mundo se engana. E ta tudo bem você... uhn... achar que tivesse sido eu.

Corei com suas palavras, mas não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso sincero ao mesmo tempo que uma sineta tocou em algum lugar do castelo, anunciando o fim da aula.

As palavras de Kevin me ajudaram a me sentir bem melhor quando fomos jantar, algum tempo depois. Ainda que Pansy me olhasse visivelmente desejando minha morte, enquanto Draco me lançava olhares maliciosos, eu internamente já tinha dado minha vingança como completa. Sabia que não podia baixar a guarda depois de meter a mão na cara de um Malfoy, mas jurei para mim mesma – mais uma vez – que não iria atrás dos problemas.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Gota d'agua

Capítulo 3 - Gota d'água

Dezembro começou trazendo o seu habitual frio de Natal. A visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade iria acontecer no primeiro final de semana do mês, e Rony estava particularmente empolgado para renovar seu estoque de bombas de bosta.

\- Você devia estar estudando para os N.I.E.M.s – ralhou Hermione, enquanto saímos de uma aula bem trabalhosa de Feitiços. – Essa é a última visita que farei a Hogsmeade antes das provas, depois vou usar todo o meu tempo livre para estudar.

\- Como se você já não fizesse isso. – falou Harry.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

\- Agora é diferente, esses exames vão definir toda a nossa vida. E eu acho que vocês não deviam ir, estão cheios de exercícios atrasados que eu sei.

\- Ah Hermione, não começa. – disse Rony. – Posso até não ir na próxima visita mas nessa eu preciso ir, até meu saco de Delícias Gasosas está acabando. Paige vai também, não é?

Concordei com a cabeça.

\- Sair nesse frio não me anima muito. Mas tenho que comprar os últimos presentes de Natal e Kevin me lembrou outro dia que só falta a Guga Jones e o Newt Scamander para eu completar minha coleção de figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate. Vamos comprar uns e...

Todos deram risadinhas.

\- Ora, o que foi?

\- Não acha que Kevin tem andado muito com você ultimamente? – Rony tentou falar num ar casual, que não me convenceu.

Desde o dia nas estufas, eu e Kevin nos aproximamos bastante. Era verdade que minha atração antiga por ele sempre tinha sido apenas uma coisa física, mas nesses últimos dias eu percebi como ele era realmente legal. Além de Herbologia, também fazíamos a aula de Poções juntos – como pouquíssimas pessoas tinham se inscrito para continuar a matéria no nível N.I.E.M.s, alunos de todas as casas formavam uma única turma pequena. Kevin rapidamente passou a se juntar a mim e a Hermione, Harry e Rony para trabalharmos juntos, e fiquei realmente contente que todos os três pareciam gostar de conversar com ele. Como queria ser um Medibruxo e tinha muito conhecimento da área, ele sempre estava disposto a ajudar os meninos no preparo de Poções, e por vezes se ofereceu para nos ajudar com deveres de casa. Draco Malfoy estava na turma também, com seu habitual grupinho de sonserinos e todos os dias de aula ele nos encarava furioso – ele sabia que não devia fazer nada para nos irritar por que Kevin era especialmente talentoso na poção de fazer inchar.

Depois de Poções, Kevin eventualmente nos acompanhava para a próxima aula no castelo, onde ia conversando comigo pelo caminho. É claro que a oportunidade de me aproximar dele com segundas intenções era muito mais fácil agora, e, embora eu realmente quisesse, ainda tinha receio de fazer alguma coisa. Kevin tinha se revelado um ótimo amigo, e por enquanto eu pretendia não acelerar as coisas e manter a boa amizade.

\- Você anda muito com Hermione também. Isso significa algo mais do que amizade?

Rony corou e não falou mais nada.

No sábado, os alunos a partir do terceiro ano se reuniram em grupinhos e partiram para Hogsmeade. Kevin iria com o pessoal da Corvinal, mas ficou de me achar pelo vilarejo para podermos ir na Dedos de Mel. Eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione atravessamos os portões de Hogwarts juntos, afundando os pés da neve e com várias camadas de roupa.

Apesar do frio, o dia foi bastante divertido e muito útil para nos tirar a pressão dos exames. Fomos primeiro a Zonko's, onde Rony comprou seu saco de bombas de bosta e também um par de orelhas extensíveis. Hermione quis passar na loja de penas Escriba para comprar um conjunto para escrever sua imensa pilha de resumos, e Harry visitou uma loja de artigos esportivos e adquiriu um kit para polir vassouras. Mas quando se vai a Hogsmeade por 5 ano seguidos não existem muitas novidades para se ver, então assim que eu terminei minhas compras de final de ano fomos todos nos encontrar com Kevin.

A Dedos de Mel estava, como sempre, cheia de alunos. Saímos de lá 20 minutos depois, com sacolas pesadas e bolsas de dinheiro mais leves. Finalmente consegui tirar a figurinha de Guga Jones no meu sapo de chocolate, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com Newt Scamander. Com a ventania, sugeri que todos fossemos terminar o dia bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, mas Hermione, com um sorriso malandro, disse que lá deveria estar cheio e insistiu que ela e os meninos iriam na frente esperar para guardar um lugar.

Eu e Kevin ficamos sozinhos então, caminhando na rua principal enquanto comíamos uma varinha de alcaçuz.

\- Então, onde vai passar o Natal? – ele puxou o assunto, despreocupado.

Pensei antes de responder. Eu costumava voltar para casa no feriado quando era mais nova, mas já havia alguns anos que meus pais me surpreendiam e me falavam para permanecer em Hogwarts enquanto eles viajavam para visitar alguns parentes distantes do meu pai em outros lugares do mundo. Nesse caso, dei de ombros.

\- Ainda não sei. Mas acho que prefiro ficar na escola do que ficar sozinha em casa com minha irmã.

\- Você tem irmã? – ele pareceu surpreso. – Você nunca me falou dela...

\- Tenho, tenho sim. – suspirei. – Ela já é mais velha, já se formou. Acho que é por isso que não nos damos muito bem, então não falo muito dela...

Aquilo era, em sua grande maioria, uma mentira. O motivo exato de não me dar muito bem com Lavínia nunca tinha sido a diferença de idade, mas sim que nós éramos completamente diferentes. Enquanto eu era, juntamente com minha mãe, as únicas da família que tínhamos ido para a Grifinória, Lavínia tinha puxado meu pai e ido parar na Sonserina. Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, ela já estava em seu quinto ano. Nossas diferenças de idade, turma, casa, visão de mundo e amigos sempre formou uma barreira entre nós, e por mais que eu a amasse nós nunca trocamos profundas ideias depois que entramos na escola.

\- Eu conheço? – Kevin parecia interessado.

\- Ahn, acredito que não. Minha irmã Lavínia era da Sonserina então pode ser que...

\- Lavínia Rogers é sua irmã? – ele estava espantado. – Ela foi monitora-chefe, pegava pesado com os alunos mais novo!

Bufei. É claro que ela faria isso. Lavínia tinha um gênio terrível, mas mais do que isso um jeito estranho de conseguir as coisas, que me lembravam brevemente alguém...

\- Kevin – pigarreei. – Porque perguntou sobre o que eu ia fazer no Natal mesmo?

Ele corou levemente.

\- Bem, eu vou voltar para Londres para ficar com meus pais. Eu imaginei que se, bem, se você for passar o Natal em casa... a gente pode marcar para fazer alguma coisa no feriado.

Corei também, mas não deixei de sorrir. O verdadeiro Kevin estava me convidando para sair e, mesmo que eu fosse passar o Natal em Hogwarts, aquilo era uma vitória pessoal tão grande que fez até meu coração acelerar.

\- Ah Kevin, eu adoraria! – era legítimo. – Te falo assim que souber se vou ficar na escola ou não, então podemos marcar e... olha, chegamos!

Fazendo a curva na avenida principal, chegamos a estradinha curta que levava à Casa dos Gritos. Era uma casa abandonada, de uns três andares, e todas as janelas eram cobertas por tábuas. As paredes eram pretas de sujeira e vários pedaços já haviam caído. Além de parecer que podia desabar a qualquer momento, os boatos era que a casa era a mais mal-assombrada da Grã-Bretanha.

Mas eu gostava especialmente daquele lugar. Primeiro porque não acreditava nos boatos, e conviver com fantasmas podia ser interessante se você fizesse as perguntas certas. Segundo porque eu adorava construções antigas ou com uma arquitetura antiquada, e aquela estrutura me trazia uma sensação bem estranha de conforto. E terceiro, o principal motivo, era porque ninguém frequentava o lugar mais perto possível da casa (o que Kevin provou ser verdade, já que ele parecia visivelmente incomodado), e eu podia ficar ali sozinha pensando em coisas da vida.

Mas "sozinha" pareceu uma palavra inusitada naquela hora. Afinal, Kevin estava ali, e poucos depois ouvi vozes e passos de pessoas se aproximando.

Ah não. Não. _Não, não, não, não, não._

Era a voz de Draco que se aproximava, junto com os inconfundíveis risos de Crabbe e Goyle que mais pareciam grunhidos de animal.

\- ... eu não sei qual é a dele. E nem a dela, para falar a verdade. – Malfoy dizia. – Mas depois do que aconteceu ela vai pagar muito caro...

Malfoy parou de falar quando nos viu parado ali. Seu rosto pálido se abriu no meu sorriso mais maléfico possível.

\- Já estão querendo comprar a casa dos sonhos? – ele olhou para Crabbe e Goyle, procurando apoio. Então os dois riram.

Kevin pareceu imensamente desconfortável de estar ali.

\- Cala a boca Malfoy – eu disse, entre os dentes.

\- Qual o problema Rogers? – ele ria. – Só espero que vocês tenham mais dinheiro para sustentar a família do que os Weasley.

Kevin deu um passo a frente.

\- Como você se atreve, insultar uma pessoa que nem está aqui? Você realmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

\- Deixa ele pra lá, Kevin...

\- Pelo visto já arrumou um guarda-costas. – zombou Malfoy – Não sabia que agora você precisava de alguém para se defender.

\- Não preciso. – disse rispidamente. – Ao contrário de você, que sem esses dois leva até tapa de garota.

Draco não gostou nada do que eu disse. Sua cara se contorceu em fúria e ele partiu para pegar a varinha nas vestes.

Mas Kevin foi mais rápido. Puxou rapidamente a varinha do bolso e já a apontava firmemente para os três. Draco recuou, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharam esperando ordens.

\- Não, Kevin, não! – implorei. Não queria arrumar uma confusão em Hogsmeade e acabar recebendo um berrador de Natal como presente da minha mãe. – Vamos embora, Malfoy não vale a pena.

Kevin ainda ficou vários segundos parados, ponderando sobre o que deveria fazer. Somente quando eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro é que ele baixou a varinha, enquanto eu o guiava para longe dos meninos que torciam para ele não mudar de ideia.

Chegamos no Três Vassouras cinco minutos depois. Hermione, Harry e Rony já tinham pego a mesa e acenaram para nos sentarmos. Enquanto pedíamos nossas tradicionais cervejas amanteigadas, Hermione percebeu rapidamente, pela expressão de Kevin, que alguma coisa o irritava, e ele não demorou para contar a história com Draco.

Rony deferiu uma porção de palavrões diferentes para insultar Malfoy, que Hermione reprovou. Ela, contudo, estava mais preocupada com outra coisa.

\- Você acha que ele estava falando de você? – ela perguntou, apreensiva. – Quando o ouviram chegar?

\- Não sei. – sacudi os ombros. – Pode ser, até. Eu imaginei que ele estivesse tramando algo, desde o dia que eu dei aquele tapa.

\- Ah, Paige, tome cuidado. – ela estava realmente preocupada. – Malfoy pode ser medroso as vezes, mas quando ele planeja as coisas pode ser _realmente_ problemático. Não de motivo para ele te fazer algum mal.

Eu suspirei.

\- Estou tentando Hermione, estou _tentando._

Depois daquele dia, Kevin pareceu muito mais sensível à presença de Malfoy nos mesmos lugares que a gente. Embora, em 7 anos de escola, ele nunca tivesse um motivo real para ter problemas com o loiro, ele achou o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade a gota d'agua. ("Eu não sei como alguém pode ser tão infantil e implicante"). Na única aula que eu tinha com Kevin, ou quando nos encontrávamos pelos corredores, ele estava sempre olhando de esguelha para ver se Draco não estava planejando nada.

\- Acho que está tudo bem – comentava Harry, enquanto tomávamos café no Salão Principal. – Ele não consegue ficar quieto por muito tempo.

\- Uhnn, o correio chegou. – Rony disse, apontando para cima com a boca cheia de torradas.

Puxei meu bacon para mim quando vi as centenas de corujas entrando pelas janelas do Salão. Corujas dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos já traziam encomendas adiantadas de final de ano, procurando seus donos pelas mesas e largando coisas em seus colos. Isso proporcionava alguns acidentes, e de vez em quanto alguma coruja ia embora toda suja de mingau.

Uma coruja-diabo, com olhos amarelos se aproximou de mim carregando uma carta no bico. Ela posou graciosamente no meu ombro e cutucou minha cabeça com o bico. Quando puxei a carta, ela levantou voo e foi embora.

Abri o envelope e reconheci imediatamente a caligrafia de minha mãe.

Querida Paige,

Será que pode passar o Natal em Hogwarts esse ano? Eu e seu pai vamos visitar sua tia Evanna na Alemanha. Lavínia vai estar viajando a trabalho, parece que conseguiu uma promoção com os Shacklebolt. Não queremos que fique em casa sozinha. Venha na Páscoa que estaremos todos aqui.

Eu e seu pai esperamos que você já esteja estudando para seus N.I.E.M.s, mas, caso não esteja, essas duas semanas de férias serão um ótimo momento para isso.

Por aqui tudo bem. É aniversário de 120 anos de seu avô no dia 26, não se esqueça de lhe mandar uma carta – ele e sua avó vão para a casa de Evanna também.

Estou com muitas saudades, nos vemos em abril.

Serleena.

\- É oficial. – comentei para Harry, Rony e Hermione, fechando a carta. – Vou passar as férias em Hogwarts.

Hermione bateu palminhas.

\- Ahh isso é ótimo. Vamos poder estudar juntos todos os dias!

Fechei a cara só de pensar em ter que passar as férias estudando. Hermione já tinha decidido que não iria voltar para Londres, usando o argumento de que aqui ela tinha uma biblioteca inteira para consultar caso tivesse alguma duvida. Harry iria ficar de qualquer forma – seja o que fosse, era melhor do que voltar para a casa de seus tios trouxas. Rony acabava ficando também, estar conosco era melhor do que ir para casa e dividir os quartos com tantos irmãos.

Horas depois, enquanto arrumava a mochila e limpava os caldeirões da aula de Poções, cutuquei Kevin para lhe contar a novidade.

\- ... então ela me escreveu hoje e disse para passar o Natal por aqui – eu ia dizendo, enquanto subíamos a escada das masmorras que levava ao Saguão de entrada. – Lamento Kevin, mas não vai dar para a gente se encontrar.

\- Tudo bem. – disse ele, meio decepcionado.

Num súbito de coragem, lancei:

\- Mas, eu... uhn... queria muito, de verdade. Ia ser... bem legal.

Kevin abriu um sorriso e podia dizer que ele parecia um pouquinho mais feliz.

\- Mas me escreva de qualquer forma, - falou ele, já animado. - quero continuar conversando com você mesmo que a gente não vá sair junto no feria...

Kevin parou de falar quando alguém esbarrou com força em seu ombro, passando a nossa frente. Avistei a cabecinha mínima no topo do corpo imenso, formando a figura desproporcional de Goyle.

Kevin amaciou o ombro, mas não pode deixar de soltar:

\- Além de burro você é cego também?

Goyle se virou para ele com um olhar patético e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador. Mas antes de pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Malfoy apareceu por trás de nós e se posicionou entre seus dois seguranças.

\- Calma lá Entwhistle. – riu-se ele. – Tenho certeza que o Goyle não queria atrapalhar esse seu convite tão importante... Era impressão minha ou estava chamando a Rogers para sair?

\- Estava sim. - respondeu Kevin, com uma raiva que eu nunca tinha visto até então. O fato de Draco ficar escutando nossas conversas escondido parecia ter dado fim à paciência do corvino. – Ou você prefere que eu chame a sua mãe?

Até eu tinha que reconhecer que aquilo foi pesado. Mesmo no mundo trouxa, meter a mãe de alguém no meio da briga era um ato bem baixo. Harry, Rony e Hermione, que tinham chegado no topo das escadas com alunos de outras casas, apareceram em tempo de ouvir aquilo, mas todo mundo se entreolhou sem saber o que devia fazer.

Malfoy estava em ira, o rosto ficando vermelho em uma ferocidade perigosamente percebível.

\- Agora você me paga.

Draco tirou a varinha da roupa com uma velocidade surpreendente e lançou um feitiço não verbal em Kevin, que mal teve tempo para reagir. Ele conseguiu se esquivar um pouco, mas o lampejo verde pegou em seu braço, de onde começou a brotar furúnculos feios e enormes do tamanho de um kiwi.

Se Kevin estava estressado antes, nada se comparava a como ele estava agora. Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para Malfoy, um feixe de luz laranja indo em sua direção. Draco ainda tentou pular para o lado, mas o feitiço atingiu seu braço, que ficou vermelho e começou a abrir queimaduras horríveis e dolorosas.

Draco e Kevin guinchavam de dor, mas nem assim pararam de trocar insultos e lançar azarações um no outro. Ninguém tinha coragem de se meter e nem de chegar mais perto, já que o braço dos dois estavam tão severamente machucados que eles não tinham condições nem de apontar a varinha devidamente, errando o alvo e fazendo os feitiços ricochetearem nas paredes.

Um feitiço de Draco acabou acertando a perna de Kevin, que inchou absurdamente e fez com que ele caísse no chão, a varinha rodando para longe de seu corpo. Draco fez menção de ataca-lo, caído e indefeso, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa eu tomei iniciativa.

\- Expelliarmus!

Acertei em cheio e a varinha de Draco pulou para longe, enquanto ele fazia cara de pavor. Marchei com fogo nas ventas para cima de Malfoy, que, ao perceber que não tinha como se defender e que as pessoas estavam querendo se manter seguras bem afastadas dali, começou a recuar para as paredes.

\- Você é um covarde. – eu berrei, o sangue fervendo enquanto eu andava. Guardei a varinha no bolso e reuni toda a força que podia na palma da mão. Se Draco não ia usar magia eu também não iria, mas deixaria o outro lado do seu rosto carimbado com a minha mão como fiz da última vez. – Você é podre, Malfoy, seu sangue de barata nojento. – ele olhou desesperado para a varinha distante, e eu levantei a mão pronta para o ataque. – Nem que ela estivesse aqui você iria me atingir, mal consegue mirar, porque não enfia essa varinha no c...

\- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO!

BUM

Pansy Parkinson pulou em cima de mim pelas costas, antes que minha mão chegasse no rosto de Draco. Ela jogou meu corpo no chão e partiu para cima de mim, suas mãos agarrando meu pescoço.

Pansy e eu começamos a rodar pelo piso de pedra enquanto todo mundo gritava – tanto para a gente parar quanto para incentivar a briga. Pansy tentava a todo custo me imobilizar por sufocamento e fazia questão de bater minha cabeça no soalho, mas eu puxava seus cabelos curtos e lhe dava vários tapas no rosto. Senti meu nariz sangrar quando seu cotovelo bateu em mim, e revidei lhe dando um soco na boca que a fez cuspir sangue. Aproveitei para empurrar seus ombros, fazendo-a tombar, e apertei os joelhos contra sua barriga enquanto ela gritava feito um animal ferido.

Harry e Rony aproveitaram essa chance para segurarem agarrarem com força meus braços e me arrastarem dali, enquanto as meninas da Sonserina levantavam Pansy do chão.

\- Me solta Harry! – eu berrava, sacudindo o corpo enquanto o sangue do nariz manchava o uniforme. – ME SOLTA! Eu vou acabar com ela!

\- _Quem pocê acha que é fra brigar fom Draco?_ – Pansy mal conseguia falar, de tanto que sua boca estava inchada. As meninas da Sonserina puxavam suas vestes. – _SUA DEFEQUILIBRADA._

\- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

A Profa. McGonagall vinha disparando pelas escadas, seguida de perto pelo carrancudo Prof. Snape. Seu chapéu estava bambo na cabeça a medida que ela vinha correndo nos alcançar.

\- Vocês todos! Expliquem-se! AGORA!

Várias pessoas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sonserina insistiu que Kevin tinha começado a briga, mas a Corvinal se dispôs a defende-lo. Hermione, aos prantos, disse que Pansy tinha me atacado pelas costas, enquanto ela lhe mostrava a boca inchada e a quantidade de sangue no chão.

\- Rogers, a sua implicância com Malfoy é lastimável. – Snape comentou com desdém, em meio a todos os argumentos afirmando que eu não tinha feito nada para Draco (até aquele momento). – Grifinória deveria perder 30 pontos por causa dessa atitude.

\- 30 PONTOS? – exclamei, e os meninos me seguraram com mais força. – Você é louco? Olha o que a maluca da Pansy fez comi...

\- BASTA!

McGonagall tremia de exasperação.

\- Srta. Rogers, devo lembra-la que o Prof. Snape é seu professor e você deve trata-lo como tal. Quanto a... isso – ela olhou com profunda decepção para o chão sujo. – Grifinória vai perder 50 pontos por essa atitude, assim como Corvinal. – Kevin, cuja a perna tinha a grossura de um tronco de árvore, tampou o rosto com as mãos. – E Sonserina também. Para cada um. – Draco olhou com raiva para a professora, mas não ousou abrir a boca.

\- Professora. – pigarreou Snape. – não acha demais tirar 100 pontos de Sonserina? Claramente o Sr. Entwhistle tinha vantagem nesse duelo com Malfoy, e a Srta. Rogers feriu muito mais a Srta. Parkinson...

Todos olharam incrédulos para Snape. Felizmente, McGonagall não se deixou levar.

\- Não se trata de mais ou menos danos, professor, e sim da responsabilidade. Todos estavam participando dessa... vergonha com muita consciência de seus atos. E por isso, – ela olhou para nós. – os quatro vão cumprir detenção.

Houveram vários protestos e reclamações. Kevin vinha treinando Quadribol em seu tempo livre e eu estudava para os N.I.E.M.s, de forma que nós dois não queríamos perder nosso tempo para os castigos idiotas de Filch.

\- Eu sou a vice-diretora. Está resolvido. – McGonagall bateu o pé. Tenho quase certeza que isso foi mais para Snape não tentar livrar a barra de Pansy e Malfoy do que para a gente. - E se isso acontecer outra vez, podem ter certeza que os pais de vocês viram a escola conversar diretamente com Dumbledore.

Ela deu meia volta e subiu as escadas, decidida.


End file.
